


you're a bit short but I love you and it's okay

by sluggay



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluggay/pseuds/sluggay
Summary: Seulgi is aware of how much of a shortie her girlfriend is and so, she makes a list.





	1. Rule no.1

**Author's Note:**

> hello guys! I don't mean to offend anyone with this story (i'm a bit lacking of height too) I just want to show how cute seulrene would be as a couple since seulgi loves teasing irene in sooooo many things and that's why I thought of this one. the latest seulrene moments got me going as well. so yes, here it is! short one-shots filled with love by yours truly.

**Rule 1:** Make sure to always accompany your girlfriend when shopping at a department store

Seulgi would be kidding if she thought that watching her girlfriend try so hard to reach a certain product at the uppermost level of the shelf at a department store doesn't amuse her.

The way the other girl would just furrow her eyebrows as she tip-toes and try reaching the stuff she's interested in with her small and short arms, the way her lips would pucker in frustration as she struggles to maintain her balance while tip-toeing is really adorable. 

The thought of it alone makes her cackle to the bone, she thought.

"Hey babe, do you mind giving me a helping hand here instead of watching me get all worked up just to reach this friggin thing?" Irene said, with a hint of annoyance in her voice, her eyes throwing daggers at Seulgi. 

Seulgi doesn't seem to mind though, her girlfriend's voice-like honey is still sweet even if the tone is kinda, angry and irritated. Gods, she loves this girl so much.

She gave the girl a quick you-don't-know-how-cute-you-are-right-now look before walking towards the girl with a smug grin on her face. "You know, you look so cute right now." 

Irene scoffed and said, "You know, this is not really the best time to compliment me. We're going to pick up Yeri later and we'll be really late if you continue that." 

Seulgi gave her a smirk before reaching the fabric softener with her long and slender arms. "You know if you weren't so short then we shouldn't have wasted so much time in here arguing, love." 

Irene scoffed once again before snatching the fabric softener out of Seulgi's grip and putting it inside the cart. She then kicked Seulgi's leg which earned a loud groan from the other girl before continuing on strolling with the cart by her grip, smiling ear to ear as she went her way through another shelve of products.

Seulgi stood up from her crouching position (Irene just kicked her in the shin what do you expect) just narrowed her eyes at the sight of the back of the girl and laughed out loud before putting both her hands on the sides of her waist, grinning widely.

"That's my girlfriend. Gods, she's my girlfriend."


	2. a short fluffy flashback before rule number 2

It's the eyes you'll be falling in love with at first.  Seulgi believed that. Always. Why? Because when she first met Irene, she immediately knew the girl was somehow attracted to her by the look on her eyes. (Kidding, no actually it was the opposite.)

  
Seulgi was working on her part-time job way back her 4th year of being a college student to earn some extra income for her tuition in the university she was studying when she met her. Irene. The love of her life. She prefer to call her like that, she’s cheesy that way.

  
She took in charge of taking orders from customers that time and that’s when she met _her_.

  
That day, she did an embarrassing and unforgettable thing to do when you’re in front of a greek-goddess-aphrodite-like-beauty in front of you. Gay panic.

  
We all do that, but in her case it’s much worse. The moment her eyes met Irene? What she said was utterly embarrassing.

  
The first thing a decent employee would usually say in front of the customers is “May I take your order maam?” Don’t get me wrong. Seulgi is a decent employee but she is gay. Very gay.

Instead of asking the usual phrase an employee would ask a customer, she asked for Irene’s number and duck behind the counter seconds after asking that question.

  
What she got was a flustered Irene, clearing her throat before actually scribbling down her phone number and name to a tissue paper before storming out of the café.

  
_~~~~Irene_

Seulgi was lucky there’s no other people on the café that day. No one saw how stupidly she was smiling, how she’s also laughing of how much of an idiot she was before actually springing into some sort of a very gay person celebrating a wonderful day because a greek goddess actually gave her a number and a name to worship after pulling out of work that day.

 


End file.
